Bolt
'''Boltson "Bolt" Vanilla Cody Ramon Forrest Mordecai Matthew Dumbo Clarence Benjamin Zac Andrew Craig Forrester '''is the protagonist. He originally worked at a Hollywood studio with his costar, owner, and best friend, Penny but her mother pulled them out and quit. Bolt is voiced by John Travolta. Personality Bolt is a brave and fearless dog. He's very loyal and will do anything to help his friends. Appearance Bolt is a White Shepherd. He has a black thunderbolt painted on his fur which he thought was his mark of power. He also wears a collar around his neck which says 'Bolt' on it. Role in Film Bolt believes he's a super dog and thinks he has remarkable powers. What he doesn't know is that it's all fake and it's all stunts for a TV show. He believes he's supposed to be protecting Penny from The Green-Eyed-Man. While he's at the studio he believes Penny has been captured and escapes from his trailer. While searching he gets knocked out and accidently gets shipped of to New York City. While he's in New York he meets a group of pigeons which lead him to Mittens, a black female alley cat who bullies The Pigeons for food. She shows him how to get back to California and Bolt takes her with him. They arrive at a trailer park where Mittens shows him how to beg for food. While they're there they meet a TV obsessed hamster named Rhino who joins them on their quest. Rhino and Bolt seem to get along fine while Mittens disproves of Rhino tagging along. They hitch-hike on a train but they fall off. While Rhino goes to get a ladder to get Mittens out of a tree, she and Bolt get captured by Animal Control but Bolt manages to escape. When he realises he's not a superdog, he wants to give up so Rhino gives him a little pep-talk. They manage to free Mittens from the Animal Control and Mittens shows Bolt how to be a normal dog. They travel to Las Vegas and Mittens trys to convince Bolt that Penny doesn't really love him but fails and Bolt continues alone. When he finally makes it back he sees Penny embracing the replacement Bolt unaware it's just a practice and doesn't hear her saying how much she missed him. Mittens however, who decided to follow Bolt to the studio, hears this and tells Bolt what she heard. Bolt suddenly hears Penny in distress and is shocked to see the studio on fire. He rushes in and saves Penny from the fire but she collapses before they get out the exit. Bolt uses his last ounce of strength and barks into an air-vent. The firefighters hear the barks and find the girl and her dog. While being taken away in an ambulence they tell the agent they quit when he trys to tell the public. After all this Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny and her Mom live in a country house where they all live happily together. Category: main Category:Characters